Mi ángel guardián
by yukinogem
Summary: Juró protegerla, juró amarla... Pero ahora ni siquiera la recuerda. Swan Queen.


¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fanfic sobre Once upon a time y uno de los primeros que escribo, de hecho. Espero que os guste a pesar de los fallos y las incoherencias. Se llama Mi ángel guardián por la canción _Your Guardian Angel de The Red Jumpsuit_ _Apparatus_. Al principio era un título provisional pero ya que he terminado el primer capítulo y no se me ha ocurrido otro mejor, así se queda.

En la historia hay flashbacks, señalizados en _cursiva_. Quería respetar la forma narrativa de la serie, y además me parecía una forma de darle misterio a la historia en sí. El fic tendrá entr capítulos, depende del éxito puede que me decida a alargarlo porque la trama en sí da para mucho. Es otra versión de los hechos sucedidos en la serie tomando el Swan Queen como eje central.

* * *

**Mi ángel guardián: **

**Capítulo 1. Maldición**

Los soldados saludaron a su capitán, tal y como acostumbraban a hacer al verla pasar por los pasillos. Laurel Connely era la más fiel servidora de la reina. La única mujer de los guardias reales era también una de las guerreras más temidas del reino. Sabían que, si alguien se acercaba a su preciada monarca, no dudaría es destriparlos, quemarlos vivos y torturarlos utilizando los métodos mas ruines. Al menos, esos eran los rumores que con tanta avidez había dispersado cierto enanito gruñón.

La capitana Connely entró en los aposentos reales con la espada enfundada en el cinto, indicándoles con un solo gesto a los otros guardias que se retiraran. Su mirada pronto se dirigió a la hermosa mujer de cabellos negros, Regina. Se acercó lentamente, acariciándole el hombro con suavidad. La reina la miró con ojos tristes, vacíos. Laurel le acarició la faz, resiguiendo las lágrimas con las yemas de los dedos, consolando a su triste y perdido corazón, vacuo y destrozado.

-Regina, ¿qué ocurre?

-Laurel… -pronunció con la voz impregnada de agonía- He tenido que matar a mi padre para completar la maldición… ¿Qué he hecho?

Laurel abrazó a su amada, sin importarle nada más que el consuelo que podía darle. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que no podía salvar a Regina del destino al que ella misma se había encadenado. Solo podía ayudarla y permanecer a su lado mientras el mundo se desmoronaba a su alrededor. Lejos quedaban ya aquellos días en los que aguardaba, con esperanza, que el amor que le profesaba la cambiara. Pues ella, aún cuando Regina tratara de ocultarlo, había visto más allá del disfraz de bruja oscura… Había visto un alma torturada. Un alma a la que le profesaba un amor que las palabras no lograban explicar. Ahora, sabía que ya no podía detenerla. Y tampoco tenía el aplomo suficiente como para dejar que la mataran, y ni mucho menos como para matarla con sus propias manos.

Lo único que podía hacer era ser Laurel, su guardiana y sirviente hasta que completara la maldición. La capitana tomó la mano de Regina y la besó, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Regina, ahora podrás vengarte de ella… de Blancanieves.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no pronunciaba aquel nombre. Una sombra de cariño le pasó por la mirada, pero pronto dejó de recordar al ver la sonrisa fría del rostro de Regina. Solo la venganza lograba apartarla de pensamientos tristes y oscuros. Esa fue una de las cosas que había aprendido en los largos años pasados a su lado.

_Unos sollozos amortiguados hicieron que la capitana Laurel se sobresaltara. Al oír un ruido, su primer instinto había sido desenfundar la espada, pero pronto la guardó al darse cuenta de lo que eran y de donde provenían. La reina aún estaba dentro de esa estancia prohibida, a la que solo ella tenía acceso y que cerraba con un hechizo poderosísimo. Ni siquiera a ella, su guardiana particular, se le permitía el acceso. Poco le importaban las penas de una villana como aquella, que había sido la causante de tantas desgracias, incluida la de sus padres. Se apoyó en la frialdad marmórea que recubría las paredes del palacio, aquella fortaleza vacía y negra, bastión en el que se ocultaba aquella oscura y sobrenatural criatura._

_Aquella que, por las noches, despertaba el deseo de Laurel. Aunque ella, por supuesto, se negara a admitir que la deseaba de forma alguna. Tenía una misión e iba a cumplirla fuese cual fuese su coste, a pesar de que sus sentimientos hacia la reina se estuvieran volviendo cada vez más y más confusos._

Regina se irguió, correspondiendo la caricia de Laurel con frialdad. Esta sonrió suavemente al darse cuenta de que la reina solo fingía no sentir nada por ella. Ya no la engañaban sus tretas. Conocía a aquella mujer mejor que a sí misma, no en vano había sido su misión observarla durante tres largos años. Tres años en los que se había tenido que someter a la peor de las torturas: Amar a alguien a quien estás obligado a odiar.

Durante aquellos meses, Laurel luchaba incesantemente contra sus sentimientos, aquellos ardientes cuchillos que le desgarraban el pecho con tanta voracidad, buscando devorarlo todo de ella. Aún rogaba que le devolviera todo lo que aquella mujer le había arrebatado en su impía inocencia, jugando con su alma de aquella manera. Pero no podía odiarla… he ahí su condena.

* * *

En las profundidades del bosque, la reina enterró a su amado padre, con el corazón ardiendo de sed de venganza, fruto de una amarga pérdida. Laurel secó sus lágrimas y la abrazó, observando como ella se amoldaba con suavidad a su cuerpo, bajando la guardia ante ella… La única persona en la que confiaba.

-Todo acabará pronto, Regina.  
-Laurel… No sé que habría sido de mí sin ti, no sé que haría sin ti…

Su guardiana silenció sus sollozos con un beso, uno cálido, uno suave, que hacía que Regina no pudiera resistirse… Ni ocultar lo que sentía hacia ella, ya no le dejaría creer que tan solo la estaba utilizando, que era un títere más para sus planes.

Los asuntos del amor son muy confusos, más aún cuando un antiguo amor sigue latente, viviendo en él. Pues ¿quién puede luchar contra un recuerdo? Ahuecó la mano alrededor de su hermosa faz y sus labios, unidos, haciéndolas una, continuaron sobre los suyos. Pocas veces, más que dos contando aquella, había conseguido probar el néctar de sus hermosos labios.

La primera fue su condena.

Y la segunda su perdición porque ya, ninguna de las dos, podría rechazar jamás aquel sentimiento. Aquel torbellino oscuro y apasionado.

_Laurel la observaba día tras día, noche tras noche, encerrándose en aquella secreta habitación. Comprendía con más claridad las expresiones de aquel bello rostro, la tristeza que se escondía tras él._

_Y aquella noche, al verla salir con el rostro húmedo de la estancia infernal, que tanto dolor le causaba, tomó a la reina entre sus brazos, arrastrándola hacia ellos, incapaz de verla tan rota. Estaba cansada de reprimir, de lamentar no servir a sus padres y a su reino con el corazón limpio, tal y como debería de haber sido. Miró el rostro perplejo de Regina y lo acarició._

_-¿Qué pasa contigo, Laurel? ¿Qué estás haciendo? –dijo, tratando de defender su corazón, roto y vacío de amor-._

_Lo vio en sus ojos, tal y como ella lo había leído en los suyos. No iba a dejarla escapar. Tomó sus labios en el más dulce de los besos… Y aquella fue su condena._

Regina se apartó de Laurel sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos. Ella quería decirle algo, sabía que ya ninguna de las dos podía huir pero lo único que fue capaz de decirle, lo único que no insultaba a la memoria de Daniel más todavía…

-¿En ese nuevo mundo, cómo te encontraré?

Laurel Connely le sonrió, justo antes de que Regina, la bruja malvada, la reina egoísta, y su amada, conjurara el más oscuro de los hechizos.

-No lo harás. –susurró-.

Porque ella, en aquel mundo sin magia, ya no sería Laurel Connely, su fiel guardiana. Si no Emma, la princesa que rompería el hechizo.

Continuará.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que este primer capítulo no os haya parecido muy confuso. Sé que es raro esto de cambiarle el nombre a Emma, pero seguro que ya habréis atado cabos a lo largo del capítulo. ¡Espero que os guste!

Ya sea buena o mala, dejadme vuestra opinión ^^.

- Gem.


End file.
